Suffering
by carolina0095
Summary: La nueva inspectora Sacconi Sara es muy diferente de lo que aparenta -"Soy un lobo con piel de oveja"- Dejando sorprendidos a toda la unidad 1 por cada palabra que salia de su boca y aun mas por las decisiones que tomaba. Regañando, apoyando y mostrandoles a los ejecutores que son como cualquier otro ser humano común y corriente con sentimientos y no simples "perros de caza".
1. Chapter 1

**Narro Yo (narrador)**

La unidad uno de la sección de Crimen de seguridad publica, se encontraban en busca de un sospechoso que había sido visto traficando grandes cantidades de drogas ilegales. La persecución los había llevado a una ciudad abandonada, siguieron al tipo hasta un edificio abandonado donde al parecer ya estaban esperándonos hace rato.

Apenas pusieron un pie adentro los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

-Tengan cuidado, tienen armas de fuego!- advirtió el inspector Ginoza Nobuchika –Vamos a dispersarnos en distintos grupos, Kunizuka vendrás conmigo, Masaoka ve con Kagari y tu Kogami iras solo…Ahora ¡andando!.

Los ejecutores obedecieron y los 3 grupos se dividieron en distintas direcciones.

**Narra Kogami**

Después de poder encontrar una entrada por un costado del edificio, me encontré con algunos 2estorbos" con los que pude lidiar fácilmente "gracias" al Dominator. Seguí caminando y buscando a nuestro criminal.

Habia caminado como diez minutos sin encontrar rastro del criminal, los demás contactaron conmigo informándome que se encontraban en la misma situación, solo habían disparado algunas personas que interfirieron pero no sabían nada del hombre al que buscábamos.

Llegue a un tipo de bodega en donde había muchas escaleras y pisos nivelados a distintas alturas.

Comencé a caminar alerta ya que este era un buen lugar para que una "rata" se esconda. Escuche algunos ruidos un poco mas adelante.

**Narro yo (narrador)**

El ejecutor se puso de espaldas contra una pila de cajas de madera, el sonido provenía detrás de estas. En un movimiento rápido movimiento se volteo y apunto con el arma a donde provenía el sonido.

-Tch!, es solo un gato- chisto molesto.

¡BAM! Se escucho como golpeo el fierro de metal en la nuca del ejecutor y el cuerpo del mismo se desplomaba en contra el piso.

-Jajaj! Malditos bastardos, pensaban que podían atraparme?...!Pues estaban muy equivocados! Jaajja!..- el criminal que reía despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba a una distancia muy corta.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –hablo luna voz detrás de el, viendo como una pequeña figura de mujer salía desde las sombras . Pelinegra y con intensos ojos celestes con pintitas verdes- Takahara Hiromi quedas arrestado por tráfico de drogas ilegales- hablo la pequeña mujer- Entrégate ahora por las buenas o lo hare yo por las malas.

-Jajjajaj! Esto debe ser una broma, verdad?- el seguía riéndose como si nada enfadando un poco a la chica – Tu? A mi? Por las malas? Ajjaja…esto es demasiado…- de pronto se quedo callado como si nada – No me subestimes niñita! – bramo mientras se abalanzaba contra ella. La joven fue rápida y logro esquivarlo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás se impulso un poco para poder dale una buena patada Mawashi Geri, dejando al hombre tendido en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

-Takahara Hiromi quedas arrestado- le coloco las esposas – y no soy ninguna niñita…Idiota- susurro lo ultimo.

La joven misteriosa dejo de lado al "idiota" para acercarse a el ejecutor y se acuclilló a su lado…

-Oye, te encuentras bien? – trato de despertarlo dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla, pero no reaccionó. Verifico su pulso, la respiración y ambos se encontraban bien. Se saco el saco que tenia puesto y se lo coloco de almohada al chico. Se paro y se alejo un poco de su lado, estaba apunto de llamar para pedir ayudo por el comunicador pero una voz la detuvo…

-¡Oficina de seguridad publica! Pon las manos sobre la cabeza – le ordeno el Inspector de la unidad uno.

-Estamos del mismo lado – contesto la joven mujer acercándose a este – y eso no funciona conmigo…- le bajo el Dominator con la mano para que dejara de apuntarla.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunto Ginoza.

-Soy Sacconi Sara soy la nueva inspectora de la unidad uno, iba a comenzar mi turno mañana pero me llamaron para que comenzara hoy – pauso y vio que el hombre iba a hablar pero prosiguió – cuando llegue a la oficina ustedes ya se había ido así que decidí venir por mi cuenta.

-Heee!?... así que la nueva inspectora- canturreo el ejecutor Kagari Shusei saliendo detrás de Ginoza acercándose a la nueva inspectora examinándola de arriba abajo- es una preciosidad- la alago sincero- Gino-san! Por que no me dijiste nada!?- se volteo al joven haciéndole un puchero al nombrado.

-Bueno…yo estaré mas que conforme de tener a esta linda Ojo-san de inspector- con voz amable y suave soltó despreocupado el ejecutor mayor Masaoka.

-Ya basta ustedes dos…no es gracioso- reprocho con voz calma la única ejecutor mujer Kunizuka.

-Este… yo no quiero interrumpir su conversación pero…- la unidad uno volteo a verla – ya capture al criminal y su amigo esta inconsciente por allá- señalo los dos cuerpos.

**Kogami- ¡No se olviden de mi!**

**Yo-Lo siento mucho Kogami-san, no temas yo iré a rescatarte! **( °-°)/

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por cualquier falta de ortografía etc.**

**-Lo que esta entre * es un pensamiento**

**Mmm… bueno no se que mas decir solo… espero que les guste! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que esta entre * es un pensamiento. Primero que todo me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía u otra cosa fea de por ahí ****. Espero que les guste!**

**Narra Sara**

Me desperté a eso de las ocho de la mañana y todavía faltaban dos horas para que comience mi turno en las Oficinas de seguridad pública e investigación criminal. Me duche, me vestí con una pollera acampana negra que me llegaba unos tres dedos por encima de las rodillas con la camisa de mangas cortas blanca y por último las panchas negras. Deje mi cabello suelto con la raya y el flequillo hacia un costado.

Camine hasta la cocina y me hice un desayuno simple y rápido, dos tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Me coloque un poco de rímel, me coloque el blazer negro agarre mi bolso del mismo color y me dirigí rumbo a mi nuevo trabajo como inspectora.

Llegue hasta donde supuestamente se encontraba la Unidad 1, entre y me encontré con las cuatro miradas de las personas de allí adentro.

-Etto…- sus miradas me habían hecho sentir nervios de repente y las palabras no me salían.

-Ha! Es la pequeña Ojo-san de ayer- hablo el hombre mayor.

-La nueva inspectora Sara-chan no es asi?- se me acerco un joven de cabellos anaranjados. Tomo una de mis manos y la estrecho de arriba hacia abajo- Soy Kagari Shusei- se presento – Haaa! Que bueno que nos haya tocado una lindura como tu y no un viejo amargado- canturreo – ven que te presento a los demás – me tomo del brazo y me arastro unos pasos mas hacia adelante –El es Masaoka Tomomi pero puedes decirle Tot-san – me presento al hombre mayor con su sonrisa paternal – ella es Kunizuka Yayoi pero puedes decirle Kuni-chi – era un hermosa pelinegra con tez pálida y de unos hermosos y enormes ojos – y este de aquí es el inspector gruñón Ginoza Nobuchica – al parecer al pelinegro de lentes no le había agradado mucho el comentario de Kagari-kun.

-Gusto en conocerlos yo soy Sacconi Sara y seré la nueva inspectora de la unidad 1- hice una reverencia.

-Tu escritorio es ese de allí- me indico el inspector Ginoza-san.

-Si, gracias – se dio media vuelta y se ubico en su escritorio.

-Disculpa la pregunta Ojo-san pero… – me voltee hacia Masaoka-san – que edad tienes?- pregunto.

- 22 Por? – pregunte sin entender mucho.

-22? Waaa! Yo pensé que tendrías unos 18 – al parecer Kagari-kun estaba sorprendido por mi edad.

**Narra Kogami**

Cuando llegue a la oficina de la unidad 1 me encontré con la animada voz de Kagari y Tot-san. Me adentre en esta y vi como una chica de cabellera negra semi ondulada hasta la espalda baja , ojos verde esmeralda de complexión pequeña y no mas de 1,50 cm de altura, que al parecer le causo algo de sorpresa min presencia ahí dentro y me examinaba con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

-Ya te encuentras bien? Pensé que al menos estarías unos dos días fuera de servicio- parecía preocupada – te dieron un buen golpe en la nuca tendrías que descansar un poco mas – OK alguien que no tengo la menor idea de quién es, aparentemente esta preocupa y me regaña.

-Ella es la que salvo tu trasero Ko – hablo Tot-san.

-Ha! Perdón dije muchas cosas sin sentido y todavía no me e presentado – hablo atropelladamente – soy la nueva inspectora de la unidad 1 Sacconi Sara – hizo una reverencia – gusto en conocerte etto…..

-Kogami Shinya – me presente.

-Es un gusto Kogami-san – sonrió.

-Bueno basta de charla y pónganse a trabajar!, hagan el informe y por el amor de Dios Kagari usa palabras coherentes – regaño Gino.

-Seee – contesto desganado Kagari.

**Narra Sara**

Estaba algo sorprendida de que Kogami-san ya estuviera trabajando ni siquiera habían pasado 12hs., pero al parecer estaba bien. Ginoza-san nos regaño y nos mando a todos a hacer los informes de lo ocurrido ayer.

Mas tarde llego la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí a la cafetería y me pedi una hamburguesa con queso, tomate y lechuga, papas fritas y un jugo de naranja *que hambre, que hambre* me senté en una mesa junto al gran ventanal donde dejaba ver una gran vista * Waaa! Si que esta alto*.

-Podemos sentarnos con usted señorita inspectora Sara-chan- era Kagari-kun junto a Masaoka-san.

-Por supuesto- les sonreí y tomaron asiento. Kagari-kun a mi lado y Masaoka-san enfrente de mi.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a la idea de ver la sonrisa de Ojo-san todos los días – dijo el ejecutor mayor.

-Si es verdad tener a alguien linda como ella – le seguía la corriente el peli naranja – Ha! Ko-chan! – Señalo – Ven a sentarte con nosotros Ko-chan! – lo llamo a lo que Kogami-san solto un suspiro con resignación y avanzo hacia nosotros y se coloco justo alado de Masaoka-san.

-Bien bien bien! Ahora comenzaremos con el interrogatorio para conocer a la señorita Sara-chan- anuncio Kagari-kun haciendo un micrófono con su mano – primera pregunta ¿tienes novio?.

-He? - *que clase de preguntas son estas* - Bueno no, no tengo .

-Mejor para nosotros, no es asi? – les sonrió a los otros dos ejecutores y prosiguió con largo y sin sentido interrogatorio. Me hizo preguntas desde que comida me gusta hasta otras muy estúpidas pero era muy divertido- Bueno bueno ahora prometo que será la última, dime Sara-chan ¿Por qué decidiste ser inspectora? – al parecer a los tres ejecutores le interesaban mucho la respuesta que daría ya que pusieron suma atención a lo que respondería.

-Bueno desde muy pequeña siempre quise ser detective o estar en la policía – dije algo apenada – aunque mi estatura y complexión pequeña no me ayuda en mucho.

-Pero estas segura de poder llevar acabo este trabajo? Ojo-san – al parecer Masaoka-san estaba preocupado, peor yo diría que me estaba subestimando o solo se dejo llevar por la primera impresión.

-No se preocupe Masaoka-san le aseguro que "soy un lobo con piel de oveja" – hable un poco mas seria – aparte llevo 5 años metida en todo esto así que estoy bastante acostumbrada a ver cosas espantosas – sonreí de lado con algo de tristeza.

**Narro yo (narrador)**

-Que quieres decir con que hace 5 años q- el comunicador de la inspectora había interrumpido a Kogami-san dejando su duda de lado.

-Repórtate en la oficina tenemos un nuevo caso y avísale a los demás- hablo Ginoza.

-Si enseguida vamos – respondió Sara.

Los tres ejecutores y la inspectora se dirigieron hacia la unidad uno, mientras en las cabezas de los 3 hombre y en especial la de Kogami, rondaba lo ultimo dicho por Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste el capitulo! **** y me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta de ortografía u otra cosa que no se entienda.**

**-Lo que esta entre * es un pensamiento**

**Narra Sara**

Estábamos de camino a la fábrica de Done Hachiuoj, donde la victima Shioyama Daisuke de 27 años había sido asesinada por un Drone.

-Así que el es la tercer victima en el año – dije en voz alta mientras revisaba los documentos – esto ya no se puede considerar un "accidente" – volví a hablar conmigo misma - usted que piensa Ginoza-san? – le pregunte.

-Como dijiste…al ser la tercera persona en el año que es asesinada por un Drone, ya no puede ser considerado un simple "accidente" – me respondió serio sin apartar la vista del camino.

Al llegar a la fabrica el jefe de la misma nos guio hasta donde había ocurrido la muerte de Shioyama Daisuke. Mientras tanto nos iba explicando de cómo estaba conformada la fabrica y como funcionaba, también nos conto que no se podía entrar a la red de internet. Era un lugar totalmente aislado de cualquier tipo den comunicación.

Con la ayuda de un pequeño Drone de Sibyl proyectaron la imagen del cuerpo de nuestra víctima, que al parecer fue brutalmente descuartizado mientras aun estaba vivo.

-Esto no pudo ser un simple accidente – dije mientras me acuclillaba al lado del holo – los cortes son muy precisos y crueles – acerque mi mano al cuerpo y este enseguida se distorsiono – deberíamos de ver los registros de los psycho-pass de todos los empleados no es así Ginoza-san? – voltee a verlo.

-La inspectora Saccooni tiene razón – dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes – deberíamos de verificar los psycho-pass de todos…

Antes de reunirnos todos lo de la unidad uno para hablar del caso, fuimos a almorzar algo con Kogami-san y Kagari-kun, en donde hubo una pequeña disputa entre algunos empleados en la cual Kogami-san fue al rescate del "abusado".

Nos encontrábamos todos en una habitación aparte, investigando lo sucedido…después de que Masaoka-san y Kogami-san dieran sus opiniones Ginoza-san por alguna razón no le gusto para nada el razonamiento de los dos ejecutores y termino gritándole a los dos.

-Yo pienso que están en lo correcto – hable en el tenso silencio que se había formado – me parece que el que mas apunta a ser el culpable aquí es Kanehara Yuji – me pare junto a Masaoka-san – como veíamos antes el psycho-pass de Kanehara era elevado pero bajaba bastante después de la muerte de Shioyama Daisuke y ocurre exactamente lo mismo con las otras dos víctimas – dije mientras miraba fijamente a Ginoza-san y este solo me dedicaba una mirada de total desaprobación y furia.

-Es totalmente ridículo! Como es que el psycho-pass de una persona puede bajar después de que haya matado a alguien!? ¡Es absurdo! – me dijo en tono frio mi sempai.

–En este mundo hay todo tipo de personas horribles Ginoza-san- respondí calma – y Kanehara Yuji es una de ella…la verdad es que no tengo idea de porque su psycho-pass disminuyo haciendo algo tan terrible- me puse un poco mas seria – pero es nuestro deber averiguarlo, si sucede algo, yo tomare la responsabilidad.

Después de que Ginoza-san me diera la "aprobación", pusimos en marcha nuestro "plan" para atrapar a Kanehara.

-Tu si que eres valiente Sara-chan! - soltó Kagari-kun – mira que enfrentar de esa forma a Gino-san es… - me dedico una sonrisa de lado bastante divertida.

-Ya esta todo listo – anuncio Kogami-san – comenzamos Inspectora?

-Si, espera un segundo que tengo ir a buscar algo – y corrí hacia el auto a buscar una picana eléctrica, con la aprobación de Sibyl y lo guarde en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta – ya podemos comenzar – dije llegando donde estaban todos .

Junto a Kogami-san nos dirigimos hasta donde se encontraba Kanehara, y antes de poner en total marcha el plan le dije algunas palabras al ejecutor…

-Trata de no ser tan duro con el…solo asústalo un poco – le sonreí de medio lado.

-Tratare – fue su simple respuesta.

-Ve- le palmee la espalda a lo que el me miro por unos segundos y entro al baño en donde se encontraba Kanehara.

Después de que Kogami-san estuviera no mas de 5 minutos ahí dentro, nuestro "objetivo" salió corriendo a donde sabe quien donde…

-Prepárese inspectora – me advirtió a lo que yo solo asentí y me prepare para lo que fuera que fuese a pasar. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos principales donde nos encontramos con dos Drone en el cual Kanehara estaba montado en uno de ellos.

Corríamos escaleras abajo a toda la velocidad que nuestras piernas nos lo permitían, hasta llegar al piso en donde Kagari-kun y Kunizuka-san nos darían su apoyo.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando llegamos a la primer plata que Kanehara caía del piso de arriba con los dos drone.

-¡TE DESTRUIRE! – grito mientras controlaba al otro drone para que atacara a Kogami-san sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Vi como el ejecutor esquivaba los movimientos del drone que era controlado por nuestro objetivo, que reía como maniático sobre el otro drone que se encontraba quieto en su sitio. Trepe sigilosamente por detrás de el mismo hasta quedar justo detrás del criminal y saque la picana eléctrica .

-¡PREPARATE A MORIR! – bramo Kanehara Yuji .

-Yo no estaría muy seguro – dije, el se sorprendió e intento voltear rápidamente…pero ya era muy tarde, ya que le había dado una descarga en la nuca. El hombre cayó hacia adelante golpeando la cabeza contra los controles del drone.

Busque con la mirada a Kogami-san, que por suerte ya había derrotado al otro drone con la ayuda del dominator que le habían entregado Kagari-kun y kunizuka-san.

-Etto…saben como se apaga esta cosa? – les pregunte, mientras tocaba algunas teclas para desconfigurar la maquina.

-Yo la ayudo inspectora – respondió la ejecutor mujer.

Me baje del drone y deje que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.

-Como es que atrapaste a Kanehara – pregunto Kogami-san.

-Pues…-busque en el bolsillo de la chaqueta – con esto – y le mostré la picana.

-Haaaaa? – Kagari-kun estaba algo sorprendido.

-Bueno…como los dominator no funcionaba aquí adentro y necesitábamos un alargue para que funcionen aquí adentro, por las dudas traje esto – respondí – no es que no confiara en ustedes o algo por el estilo – me apresure a decir, no quería que malinterpretaran las cosas – era solo precaución… - *Huggg… me siento algo estúpida*

-Bueno…al menos nos facilito las cosas – solto Kogami-san con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Bien hecho Sara-chan! – me felicito con unas palmadas en la espalda Kagari-kun – no todos los días se escucha a Ko-chan "elogiando" las acciones de los inspectores – sonreí ampliamente el pelinaranja.

**Picana: es un arma que da choques o descargas eléctricas.**


End file.
